A Plant Grows in Bear's House (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "A Plant Grows in Bear's House", Season 1, episode 36. Transcript Welcome, What's in the Mail, Today? (song), What's That Smell? and Pip and Pop See the Envelope Bear: Oh, hi. It's so good to see you And you're just in time I was just about to check the mail Ah look We have Mail Yes What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today It is a picture that my grandpa drew of grandma dancing with a kangaroo It could be a cookie recipe from my aunt who says she thinks the world of me It is a story from a magazine about a monkey in a submarine I would laugh to see a photograph of my good friend jumpin rope with a giraffe What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today It would be fun to send a letter back Ooh hoo, yeah it makes me smile to think my friends will say I wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today I wonder wonder wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the What's in the mail Today Oooh Well Let's see what we got in the mail Today Oh, lot of the interesting stuff. Hmm let's take all the mail inside. Come on in. Hmm. Hey, What's that smell? Hmm. It's you. Ooh, tell me. Did you the climb up the apple tree cause you smell like fresh apples. Or do you smell good all the time. Now where was I? Oh, yes. The mail. Let's see what we got in the mail Today. What Grows? Bear: Grow. {The word "Grow" appears with 4 green letters.} Ojo and Treelo Play Barbershop {Cut to: Living Room} Pip and Pop's Flower Pot Shadow's Story {Cut to Upstairs Hallway} Bear: Well, let's hear it. Shadow: Mary, Mary, quite contrary Man: Why, Mary? Why are you so contrary? Mary: Why not? Shadow: How does your garden grow? With silver bells... Bells: Ding, dong! Ding, dong! Ding, dong! Shadow: And cockle shells... Cockle Shell: {sings} Shadow: And pretty maids all in a row! Maids: Hello! Man: But Mary, what are the maids for? Mary: I don't know, but they're always stomping on my daisies! Bear Meets Tutter in the Attic Bear, Pip and Pop Wait for the Flower to Grow Luna Tells Bear About the Day Flower Grows / The Goodbye Song Bear: Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. How are you this fine evening? Luna: Ah, Hello, Bear. I was just stretching out across the night sky. And how are things in The Big Blue House? Bear: Well, Pip and Pop planted a seed and it bloomed into a beautiful sunflower. Luna: Ah, I love sunflowers. Even though I am the moon. Both: (laughing) Luna: And how were my friends Ojo and Treelo? Bear: Well, Ojo and Treelo thought I needed a bit of a makeover. Luna: Well, Bear. I think it worked. You're looking quite dapper tonight. Bear: Oh. Luna: And Tutter? Bear: Tutter has a new baby cousin. Luna: Ah, isn't that grand? Bear: Yeah. He's enjoying being a bigger, older cousin to Little Baby Blotter. It certainly makes him feel good and big too. Luna: Aren't babies wonderful? Bear: Mm. Luna: It always makes me happy to hear when a new baby comes into the world. You know, I think that every new baby is a chance for the world to be a fine and wonderful place. Bear: That's true, so true, Luna. Luna: Well, the night is growing short, and I'd better be getting back up into the sky. Bear: Okay, but would you join me and singing a Goodbye Song before you go? Luna: Of course, Bear. Of course. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. Bye. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) By the way, you look like you've grown. See ya soon. (turns back off) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts